


【奎八】我会接住你

by Lynn7



Series: 奎八 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Summary: 还有很多想写的，但还是觉得停到这里就很好。我无法形容看idol room那个小八跳上去的画面有多心动，一下子眼前就浮现出漂流记里的各种背背。写的过程中正好看见老板们发糖，希望他们一直都能成为善良柔软的人，带着爱继续向前走！
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 奎八 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621885
Kudos: 5





	【奎八】我会接住你

**“我会接住你”**

———————————— 

徐明浩撑着肩膀跳到到金珉奎背上，金珉奎顺手抄过瘦骨伶仃两条细腿往腰间一收，脚动都没动，就像一直以来做的那样。

真舒服啊，徐明浩收紧胳膊，如果没有背上那两个人的话。

两个人的重量压得他喘不过气来，他瘦，肋骨隔着两层衣服直直撞在金珉奎锻炼得当的背上，滋生出一阵又一阵的痛。

金珉奎，你是不是会永远接住我？

徐明浩头昏脑胀，脑子里突然蹦出一个想法，或许不是蹦，而是从肋骨里钻出来，带着一直以来敢想不敢问的一点犹豫。

所以这个该死的游戏到底什么时候可以结束，长久以来的教养让他只能嘴角带笑更加用力地环住身下的人。

————————————

“明浩。”权顺荣站在光里，影子投下来一大片，正好盖住靠墙蹲着的徐明浩。

徐明浩抬头，亮晶晶的汗珠子挂在权顺荣头顶的发梢上闪着光，有点像东北屋檐上的冰。因为反光，其实他并看不太清权顺荣的脸。徐明浩撑着腿站起来。

权顺荣转过头看了一眼编舞老师，拉着徐明浩往镜子前走了几步。“明浩，”刚练完舞的手掌泛着潮气，热热地贴着皮肤，“‘I can’t take it no more，不如写封信给你吧’这句是你的part吧。”

“嗯。”不是问句的语气，但徐明浩还是点了点头小声回应。

“直接起跳，我和圆佑这边会接住你往前走，你觉得能做到吗？”双手比了一个姿势，像是小学时候看到过女孩子玩的坐花轿，徐明浩歪着头看了一会，视线往角落一瞥正好跟全圆佑撞上，全圆佑皱了皱鼻子。徐明浩猜文俊辉也知道了，缩成一团举着全圆佑的手甩来甩去，不知道是因为生气还是练习脸上脸颊红红的。全圆佑瘦的跟杆子一样的手臂确实令人担心呢，徐明浩眯了眯眼，收回视线看向权顺荣，“可以的，哥。”语气软软的，像只小动物。

刚染过的头发还有点毛躁，权顺荣捞过来揉了两下转头招呼，“圆佑，过来。”

徐明浩其实并不担心，练武术练breaking的时候更加危险的动作都做过了，只是跳起来而已，何况，他转头，权顺荣和全圆佑皱着鼻子正在研究手怎么放，何况，这两个人总是会接住我的不是吗？

“明浩，你试试看，这样子能不能坐稳。”两个人双手交叉握着微微下蹲，没费什么力气就把徐明浩抬起来了，小孩扶着全圆佑肩，发出一声小小的惊呼，这时候权顺荣又能抓住点这个平常成熟稳重的弟弟藏起来的一点点孩子气。

“没问题的，哥。”落到地上徐明浩又蹦了两下。

“明浩，你太瘦了。”全圆佑扭了扭手腕，“你才没资格说我呢圆佑哥。”转头就被全圆佑打了屁股。

“我们再来试一次，明浩，这次直接跳，不用担心。”权顺荣其实也想过要不要换一个人，全圆佑实在是瘦，动不动被文俊辉扛起来跑，其实崔胜澈不管是身高还是力气都是一个更好的选择，但是无奈走位不便。唯一值得欣慰的是，举的是比全圆佑那根筷子还要瘦的徐明浩。

“来吧。”

“啊！”徐明浩屁股刚碰到两个人搭的座位上，就被一下子举了起来，胸前箍上来两条手臂，徐明浩脚尖堪堪能碰到一点地面，整个人都僵住了。

“你们在干嘛，多危险啊！我要是晚来一点明浩就要往下栽倒了！哥你们怎么能带着明浩玩这么危险的游戏呢！明浩你有没有事，怕不怕，没事的我接住你了你不会倒下去的！”两条胳膊把人翻过来紧张的上下打量着。徐明浩脚落到地面上好歹回过神来，他的韩语还并不太好，只能听懂金珉奎叭叭叭喷射出来的其中一些单词。好容易腾出胳膊来拍了金珉奎两下，止住了话头，金珉奎只好把略带哀怨的眼神投向一旁站着的两个人。

“呀金珉奎，你突然冲过来干嘛！吓我一跳！”权顺荣反应过来先一巴掌敲上去，转头开始看徐明浩有没有事。

“哥我没事。我们在练舞蹈动作呀珉奎。”

“金珉奎，你下次再尖叫着冲过来看我怎么收拾你。”舞蹈室的权顺荣是绝对不能反抗的存在，金珉奎冲过来时候那点勇气在接到徐明浩以后马上就跟松了口的气球一样“咻~”地飞掉了，“对，对不起，我那不是看明浩往后一跳担心他往后面栽倒嘛。”嘟囔着蹭到墙根去坐着了。

三个人又试了几次，都十分顺利地完成了，但是权顺荣脸上并没有显出什么轻松的神色。“珉奎你过来。”他招呼道。金珉奎噔噔冲过来，“是吧哥，还是把圆佑哥换掉比较好吧，他那么瘦还是我比较，啊。”画没说完就被全圆佑狠狠一脚踩下去，还碾了碾。“换什么换，你在明浩后面扶着，这样比较安全。”“嗯嗯。”没有多说什么，金珉奎蹭到徐明浩边上小声说，“明浩呀，不用担心，我会接住你的。”

“谁担心了。”徐明浩瞥他一眼，跑到权顺荣边上继续练习。

跳上去的时候，背后一双手热热地贴上来，宽厚的，柔软的，坚定的。

谁担心了，徐明浩想，嘴角牵起一点点笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 还有很多想写的，但还是觉得停到这里就很好。我无法形容看idol room那个小八跳上去的画面有多心动，一下子眼前就浮现出漂流记里的各种背背。写的过程中正好看见老板们发糖，希望他们一直都能成为善良柔软的人，带着爱继续向前走！


End file.
